Star Wars: Overthrowing the First Order
by WaltDawg9000
Summary: Occurs after defeating Snoke. Kylo Ren changes his mind about ruling as the Supreme Leader. But is it too late? Kylo Ren tries to get Rey back, but she comes with the whole Resistance. Kylo has his work cut out for him.


A/N: I'm no Star Wars expert, by any mean, apologies for an flaws found in the story or character side. The two characters just inspired me to continue their story (Kylo Ren/Rey)! Please enjoy my basic level attempt at my first fanfic :p

Chapter 1

Episode 1: Change in Power

Supremacy

Snoke's Throne Room

There he was. Kylo Ren was standing there in deadly silence over the corpses. The corpses were his allies: Supreme Leader Snoke and Praetorian Guards. Kylo had only one regret that day and it wasn't betraying the First Order. He wished he persuaded Rey with his offer. His pleas were heard but, sadly, ignored. He understood that his offer was, somewhat, difficult to accept. Building a new Empire is no easy task and for generations, all the attempts have failed..

Tap, tap.

Kylo put out his hand and his lightsaber flew to him. He holstered the lightsaber, the same one that collided with Rey causing him to lose consciences. Rey. Once he had his mind on the young Jedi -his blood started toboiled. He remembers her eyes filled with conflict. Rey was always stating that he's the one with doubt, but he knew it was the other way around.

Tap, tap.

Kylo wanted to change and escape with Rey, and it took all he had to resist. He offered her an alternative that solved all the problems. The only way Kylo knew was the current path he was on. Now free from the Sith Lord that was always prying in his head, Kylo embraced what little light that he had in him but still understood the power that comes with the dark side. Kylo thought that the only way to prevail is to forget the past because redemption for him was long gone. All he did to get where he was will not be for nothing. Kylo had to think fast because time was wasting out.

The door opens automatically as someone approaches. General Hux walks in afterwards and instantly stumbled backward onto the floor, "Supreme leader!" then his eyes coldly shift towards Kylo, "What is the meaning of this?"

Kylo turns his head to look back at the General lying on the floor, "Do you know the word mutiny?", Kylo starts walking closer towards the former General.

Instead of cowering to Kylo, Hux starts getting up and stood his ground one feet away from the black tailored Jedi.

"Do not think, crimes against the Supreme Lord will go unpunished! " Hux calmly starts saying, but by the end of it, Hux is screaming inches away from Kylo's face.

Kylo wasn't expecting this from the loyal subject Snoke left, or this is the exact response he was expecting, "As his predecessor, I'm now the Supreme leader aren't I?"

"You are no predecessor; you are a traitor to the whole Empire." Hux made clear, but clearly, Kylo wasn't getting it. Hux knew that challenging Kylo never went well for him, but his anger was making him do things out of the ordinary. Both of these men are still standing too close to each other for comfort.

Kylo tries to defuse the tension stepping a few steps back, "Having me as a political figurehead will strike fear into the enemies, and you can still run most of the operations. How does that sound?"

It looked for a minute that the General was giving the proposal some thought but quickly regained his reason, "Imprison this traitor," Hux yelled into his radio across his chest.

Stormtroopers stormed into the room that everyone was forbidden to enter. In seconds, Stormtroopers surrounded the men with blasters pointed in every direction. As Hux eyed around him, spinning around slowly, he noticed that the troopers hands were shaking. Kylo smiled, only showing in the corner of his lips.

"Arrest this traitor for treason," Kylo demanded while pointing his finger at Hux. The stormtroopers slowly approached Hux and started to apprehend him.

"I'm no traitor; I trained everyone here. You are nothing but slaves to us!" Hux struggled for freedom and Kylo's hand pointing at Hux opened-putting Hux to an unconscious state. The stormtroopers drag Hux's body away to a cell and left the room. The stormtroopers that remained in the room all waited for an order.

"The First Order is changing drastically, and I want no one to fear. Set up a meeting with High Command immediately." Kylo spook out loudly and clearly -making sure no one missed what he said.

Kylo dashes out the door and heads straight to the hanger bay after getting a valuable artifact from his room, "Where is it?" Kylo said impatiently while searching a chest filled with miscellaneous items and pulls out a flag.

Afterward, Kylo demanded a troop to prepare a ship course towards _Crait_. Kylo was now on his way to _Crait_ ; he insisted on resolving the problem he has created alone. He told the army to stay put and wait for a command. Kylo didn't know if he was ready to own up to his mistakes yet.

 _Crait_

 _Crait_ Outpost

Kylo Ren's ship slowed down right above the white salt and landed perfectly. Kylo's life has always been perfect. He planned out everything beforehand but ever since he met that women, his ideal life has been shaken. His resolve for power is unclear, and Kylo's thoughts keep conflicting with one another. It wasn't too late for him to abandon the Resistance to rule the galaxy. Turning back never been so easy before, but Kylo is still getting out of his ship to confront Rey. In front of Kylo seems to be an enormous door to keep invaders out.

"What do you see exactly? Let me see." Finn interrupts Poe Dameron. Poe was squinting his eyes trying to further his vision through the binoculars. Only a crack is open in the door for when the Empire strikes. Poe was shocked that just one ship followed them but can take an easy guess as who the occupied the ship. Rey finally was released after briefing with General Leia about what occurred with her son. Leia was thrilled that Snoke was dead but instantly was disappointed that Kylo Ren continues to follow the dark side.

Rey ran over to see what everyone was crowded around for by the exit and instantly recognized that ship. Rey knew it had to be him. Ben Solo. He goes by Kylo Ren now, probably trying to let old things die. His wording couldn't have been more clear. Ben didn't give her a choice. She knew that he wouldn't come over to the resistance as much as she wasn't willing to join the First Order. Rey believed that Ben saw the light and the connection that they shared would be enough. She couldn't be more wrong. Now she had to face the man who she fought side by side with to defeat Snoke.

"Hide!" Rey ran with urgency yelling at the crowd. Everyone boarded the Millennium Falcon, the ship that helped her escape from the Supremacy. She grabbed her trusty staff that survived with her on the planet, Jakku, and headed onwards towards the enemy ahead.

Kylo Ren saw her step into the directed sunlight. She was as clear as day. Her beauty was impossible to describe. She wasn't dressed up or her hair wasn't stylish, but she was beautiful to him. Kylo never admitted this with his former leader always lurking in his head, though it is all he can think about now.

Rey was walking a great distance to fight him. She wanted to get far away from her people as possible, however, is now dashing at full speed towards him. Rey lunges forward higher than any average human and strikes him down with her staff. Something stopped her from afflicting any harm; it was the sentence she heard him blurt out right before he fell on his back.

"You're so beautiful."

"What!", Rey was caught off guard with the first compliment Kylo ever gave her and didn't know what to do afterward, "This is not the time or place for such flattery?" Her cheeks got redder and then yells into Kylo's face while towering over him. Rey was ready to fight for the Resistance life on the line and waited, eye staring at each other, for a minute until he responded.

"Your right," Kylo clears his throat after realizing he blurted out his thoughts, "I came for a peace treaty, see!" He points towards his ship that had a white flag on the top of the antenna.

"I will not surrender my people towards you." Rey took a leap back creating distance but kept her staff pointed towards Kylo in a defensive stance.

"Rey, I want no one to surrender, I want t-" Kylo tries to say but Rey interrupts him mid-sentence.

"No, I will not let you deceive me Kylo." Being called Kylo stung him and Ben knew that he had to be willing to put all his faith in their connection. Ben started to grabs his lightsaber slowly. Rey stiffens her stances again and yells, "Whoa. I'm not afraid of you." Ben has the lightsaber at his side and drops it onto the ground. This followed with his cape and gloves.

"My name is Ben," Kylo said after showing he was no threat with his resemblance of a smile on his face.

"Okay, Ben, Why are you here? You made your choice." Rey said still confused. She wanted to have faith in Ben, but the last time she did, Ben disappointed him. She couldn't trust him right away again.

"I come with a proposal to solve all our problems. Well, just yours." Ben finally sees Rey letting her guard down but putting the staff down to her side.

"Last time, you were talking about ruling the galaxy and letting everyone in our past die." Rey states simply, "I can't let these people die, Ben, I made them a promise."

"No one has to die! This plan involves no killing, but you have to hear me out." Ben moves his hands with his words making sure not to mess up the conversation.

"Really?" Rey said doubtfully but her eyes had a glint of hope, and a faint smile was showing on her lips, "Don't tell me you're coming around to the good side?" She pretended to gasp at her own statement.

Ignoring her comment, Kylo lets Rey in on the plan he conjured, "I plan on uniting the Rebels and the First Order. I plan on freeing everyone from the chains that the First Order has put on everyone. I am not blind to what we were doing or what I have done for Snoke. He planned to rule the galaxy and my plan is to save the galaxy."

"That's a plan I'm willing to stand by!" She runs over to him to hug him. That was the first physical contact they had since the bond they shared, and it felt special.

"What's happening? It looks like movement." Finn states while pointing at the two from far away. Poe is still looking through the binoculars -the view isn't too clear even with the device.

"Rey is attacking Kylo with martial arts," Poe reassures everyone but isn't too sure if it is an attack. Finn whispers to himself, "Rey knew martial arts?"

After they both release each other, silence fills the air. Kylo felt warmth when they were in contact. The heat that he never found in the cold chambers at the First Order.

"On one condition." Ben stopped the moment, and Rey's face showed a mix of reaction, "You have to join me on this mission."

Rey's smiles brighten.

"Let me think about that one.." Rey puts a finger to her chin brooding over the decision, "I'll join you!" Rey was all about world peace. She wanted to interrogate Ben about his sudden change of heart but knew it could wait. The Resistance will only wait so long before they start to take action and she knew that the First Order was waiting on Kylo to show up.

"So.. Now what?" Rey puts the question out there.

.

"First and foremost, Let me apologize for earlier. I wasn't in my right mind and still, am trying to balance the dark side that compels me. I meant what I said when I told you that you meant something to me. I want you to think about that." Ben gets all that out and looks like he has relieved of a burden. Ben loved how after she dropped her guard in front of him, the smile never left her face entirely. Ben found himself almost smiling at a point just looking at her.

"For now, I will go back to the First Order and attend a meeting with High Command. I will send a message with the exact proposal to Princess Le-" Rey's eyebrow slightly raised giving a challenging look, "-My mother and we will discuss the political side of ruling." Ben finishes and sticks his hand out before Rey.

Rey stares at his hand, and her grin widens. She reaches out and shakes his hand. Everything goes white for a second. Both of them do not know where they ended up.

"Ben?" A pause, "Ben!"

"Rey!, Where are you?" Vision was still impaired but then cheering is heard from afar. Ben and Rey turn around and see a crowd cheering at a castle. On the ledge above everyone, both of them are there holding their hand up joined together. They saw each other from a far away perspective.

Just as soon as it came, the vision was gone, and their hands are still intertwined. Rey pulls Ben in closer suddenly before he can pull away.

"We still have to work on the Force Bond we share don't we," Rey whispers into Ben's ear. The whisper sent chills down Ben's spine. Ben never got close to anyone and not too long ago; he felt that personal connections were a weakness.

"I don't mind it. The plan will work, trust me." Ben says whispering right back into her ear.

"Goodbye Ben Solo," Rey says before almost losing herself in Ben's scent. She pulls away from the embrace and Ben starts walking towards his vehicle.

"I'll be seeing you around more often." Ben ends their farewell with before entering his ship.

Personal Notes:

Let me start off by saying, this is my first ever fanfic and I just had to choose to write about the Star Wars universe. Just great, I will do my best to research details and please let me know if I got it wrong at certain scenes. My goal is to focus on the political side of being the Supreme Leader and the romance Reylo, of course! Did Hux have too much screen time? I just feel like his story has so much more potential and I needed a villain. I wanted to keep the balance focus on the story because I felt that word being forced in the movie. I want the force to guide this story and show the force bond was put there for a purpose. I wanted Kylo to act childish because I felt he was very child-like in the movie. Now that Snoke is dead, Kylo finally can embrace his light side but only is caring to Rey rn. Rey is a difficult character for me but I'm just going with her abandonment issue. She wants somewhere to belong to and in Kylo, she finds a connection. Rey will very a bright and naive character. Hopefully, Rey can help Kylo find redemption. Sorry if it seems i'm not staying true to the characters. This is my own version and how I want this to play out. I needed to get out these emotions after seeing the movie.


End file.
